dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a powerful businessman and criminal mastermind. Not only that, he is an inventor and a genius. Born in Suicide Slum, Luthor was determined to make a name for himself early on. Once he became a billionaire, he became head of LexCorp, which is headquartered in downtown Metropolis. Luthor had looked to be a civic hero, donating millions to the city and erecting libraries, schools, and hospitals in his name. However, Luthor is devious and shrewd. He controls the inner-workings of Metropolis through his company's web of corruption and greed. It was in this form of evil that made him the sworn enemy to Superman. The fact that Luthor cannot simply buy Superman off, or control his endless supply of good deeds, angers Luthor all the more. (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part III") After years of carrying around kryptonite in his pocket, Luthor gained a form of kryptonite poisoning, something only those who have been exposed to it for extended periods of time. Luthor was forced to go to prison after his attempted murder of Superman. (JL: "Injustice for All") In prison, he teamed up with Ultra-Humanite, creating their escape. However, they were thrown back in evenutally, when their attempts to form an Injustice Gang were foiled. However, through that ordeal he received a chest plate that prevented the kryptonite poisoning from taking any more affect, and a battle suit that would be enough to fight the Justisce League. (JL: "Injustice for All") Lex returned again to take sides with a super-soldier type of a being, called Amazo. After tricking Amazo into doing his dirty work and destroying the Justice League, Amazo copied all of the Justice League's powers, and when he fell onto J'onn J'onzz mind-reading capability, he was able to find out what Luthor's true intentions were. Amazo spared Luthor's life and flew off into space. (JL: "Tabula Rasa") Luthor later got a pardon later on for helping the Justice League strip the powers of their alternate selves, the Justice Lords, and said in a press conference that he's done with his ways of wrong-doing and was no longer a businessman, but was looking into a more challenging field, politics. (JL: "A Better World") With the aid of a device that stops the spread of his kryptonite induced cancer for "another thirty years, or another thirty days; for all I know, it might only be another thirty minutes, however fate plays her hand. I want my remaining time to have meaning, to make a positive difference in the world." Though these words were said with honesty, one can never be too sure of Luthor's true intentions. When he was confronted with a quick death at the hands of Amazo, Luthor talked about where his name would be in two generations: gone. No matter how much good he can or would do, he would still be forgotten, as there is no way to win against time. (JLU: "The Return") Now running for President of the United States, Lex Luthor funded the Cadmus project in order to protect the world against the Justice League, should they turn against it. (JLU: "Task Force X") In an attempt to give the Justice League some "bad press", Luthor staged the opening of his new donation "Lexor City" to easily dupe Superman into humiliating himself by jumping to conclusions. Superman overheard Luthor and Mercy Graves about something "ready to go off", and upon immediately scanning the area, Superman found a lead-shielded "bomb." In reality this "bomb" was the power source for the city. After getting in a tussle with Captain Marvel over the bomb (destroying half of Lexor City in the process), Superman eventually disabled the bomb, but it turned out to be exactly what Luthor said it was. In the end, Luthor accomplished what he set out to do: humiliate Superman. (JLU: "Clash") After a battle with Amanda Waller and the Justice League, Lex Luthor's true self was revealed: Brainiac. After realising that both his own mind and Brainiac lived inside him, which cured him of his kryptonite induced cancer and gave him miraculous super strength, Lex made a deal with the kryptonian robot, to live beyond his search for all data. Lex showed Brainiac the Dark Heart, a nanotech organism with the ability to absorb any substance and change it into whatever it chooses. The two of them used this technology to completely merge into one being with 2 minds. Attempting to create a machine that will give them every ounce of data they need from earth, they were stopped by the Justice League, despite creating Justice Lord duplicates to fend them off. Their efforts proved futile, after Wonder Woman threw the Javelin into the machine, and Flash tapped into the speed force and completely separated Brainiac from Luthor, leaving Lex human again. (JLU: "Divided We Fall") Lex Luthor later escaped from jail a few months after his separation from Brainiac. Despite this "separation", a bit of Brainiac still lived within Luthor; whether it was really Brainiac or simply a delusional state Luthor is remained to be seen. With Grodd’s help, Luthor escaped prison and joined a Legion of supervillains. Luthor stayed on board only because of Grodd's possession of a piece of Brainiac, who Luthor hopes to rebuild. (JLU: "I Am Legion") Luthor assumed control of the Legion once Grodd's plan to turn all of Earth into apes. Finding his plans utterly ridiculous, Luthor stood up and shot Grodd during a meeting of the Legion and took control, with not a single Legion member's objection. During an incident trying to extract information from Grodd's mind, Dr. Fate was trying to tap into Grodd's mind at the same time via The Flash. Luthor and Flash switched minds for a short time before being reversed back by Dr. Fate. Luthor learned nothing from his time on the Watchtower, nor did Wally about the location of the Legion's hideout. (JLU: "The Great Brain Robbery") ---- Warning: DCAU Wiki contains Spoilers ---- Luthor was never successful in finding how to unleash Brainiac until Tala found a vision inside the piece Grodd had. Projecting this vision to Lex, Tala was able to recreate Brainiac's last minutes and by this vision Luthor was able to plot a course to it. Traveling through space, Luthor found Brainiac's resting place, but instead of resurrecting Brainiac like he intended, Luthor brought back a pissed off Darkseid, bonded with small remnants of Brainiac. Knowing that Darkseid would undoubtedly destroy Earth, Luthor and the Legion returned and offered their help to the Justice League in order to help stop this massive invasion. Lex knew that this wouldn't be enough, Luthor saw that Metron was watching over all of this and demanded that Metron give him an explanation on how to stop it. Faced with giving him what he wanted or facing down the end of Luthor's gun, Metron took Lex to where he needed to go: the Source Wall. Here, Luthor discovered what he needed to know to destroy Darkseid. Returning to Earth after a brief pause to get his "power suit" (aka his business suit), Luthor gave Darkseid the Anti-Life Equation. The two enveloped in a swirl of colors, but it is unknown whether both died or simply moved onto another stage in their lives. ---- Warning: DCAU Wiki contains Spoilers ---- Appearances *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League'' Category:Supervillains Category:Superman characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Injustice Gang members